An E-Mail from Unknown
by revabhipraya
Summary: Dari zaman kita musuhan sampai sekarang kita ketemu lagi, cowok yang aku suka tetap cuma kamu.


**Disclaimer:**

Omen Series © Lexie Xu

An E-Mail from Unknown © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Dari zaman kita musuhan sampai sekarang kita ketemu lagi, cowok yang aku suka tetap cuma kamu.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Halo! Rey mendatangi fandom ini setelah merampungi semua bukunya, yeaaaay (?)

Intinya, Rey emang pingin banget nulis di sini. Semoga pembaca berkenan :'3

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~

.

 **An E-Mail from Unknown**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Sial. Aku tidak menyangka dia memberitahuku hal yang seharusnya dia beritahu sejak empat tahun lalu!

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang sejak dulu?!" bentakku pada cowok berambut merah dengan tato mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya itu. "Kalo kamu bilang, aku gak perlu nangis-nangis memalukan di depan massa!"

Cowok dengan nama Leslie Gunawan itu hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa membalas tatapanku. "Sori, Put. Gue gak bisa mengkhianati orang yang udah nyelamatin nyawa gue."

Oke, untuk yang satu itu aku gak bisa membantah. Pasalnya, aku juga tahu Leslie gak akan bisa selamat dari ruang bawah tanah yang katanya mengerikan itu kalo bukan karena ditolong Damian.

Iya, Damian, Damian Erlangga si cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting* yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai itu.

 _*darting = darah tinggi_

Oke, cukup sedih-sedihannya. Aku ini Putri Badai yang tangguh dan gak gampang nangis. Masalah secuil kayak cowok kurang ajar yang pergi seenaknya setelah berjanji untuk datang ke _prom_ tentunya gak akan membuat hidupku berantakan.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada yang diusahakan datar—yang tentu aja berakhir gagal total lantaran aku emang kepo berat soal keberadaan cowok itu.

"Terakhir, dia ngirim kartu pos dari Bangkok." Sialan, masa dia lebih memilih mengirimkan kartu pos untuk Leslie daripada untukku? "Cuma sekarang gue gak tau dia ada dimana."

Aku diam. Bangkok? Bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke sana dengan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku yang kini pas-pasan? Kan, aku tidak mungkin meminta uang pada Mr. Guntur hanya untuk menemui cowok keparat itu.

"Put, kalo elo emang pingin ketemu sama dia, gue bisa bujuk bokap buat—"

"Gak usah, Val," tolakku sebelum Valeria sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Nyusul Damian adalah hal bodoh terakhir yang akan aku lakukan. Kalaupun aku memang akan melakukannya, aku gak akan nyusahin siapapun termasuk kalian dan Mr. Guntur."

Valeria terkekeh seolah menghinaku. "Maksud gue, gue bisa bujuk bokap buat nyuruh orang nyari dan ngebawa dia ke Indonesia."

Oh.

.

.

.

OH!

"Gak usah, makasih." Lagi, aku menolak penawaran yang luar biasa menguntungkan dari anak semata wayang Mr. Guntur. "Aku bisa nyari dia ke sana sendiri, kok."

"Elo mau ke Bangkok sendirian, Put?!" jerit cewek berambut model buntut kuda yang sejak tadi sibuk menghitung duit. "Gak bisa gitu! Ajakin gue, dong!"

"Eh, kalo Aya ikut gue wajib ikut, dong!" sahut cowok bertopi hitam bernama Gil yang merupakan salah satu cowok pemuja cewek buntut kuda tadi, Aya. "Damian kan, sobat gue juga!"

"Gue juga jelas harus ikut!" sahut OJ, mantan Aya yang sekarang berstatus sama kayak Gil. "Emangnya kalian ada yang bisa ngomong bahasa mereka? Gue harus ikut sebagai penerjemah, coy!"

Aku mendengus lalu membentak tiga orang gak tau situasi dan kondisi itu. "Siapa juga yang mau nyusulin dia ke Bangkok?!"

"Elo yang ngomong barusan!" sambar Erika Guruh seolah bagian memojokkanku adalah bagian favoritnya. "Gue inget jelas lo bilang mau nyari dia ke sana sendiri. Oh, sori, gue emang punya daya ingat fotografis yang superkeren itu jadi lo gak usah banyak cingcong dengan bilang hal sebaliknya, deh!"

Sial. Dampratan Erika Guruh adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kuterima.

Dasar cewek pemilik daya ingat fotografis.

"Biasa aja kali, Ngil, ngomongnya. Gak usah pake ujan gitu juga semua bisa denger, kok."

Dapat kulihat semua orang di ruangan ini berusaha menahan tawa. Kalian juga pasti sudah tahu cowok berani mati yang barusan bicara adalah Viktor Yamada yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar dari Erika Guruh itu sendiri.

"Diem lu, Jek!" balas Erika yang paling benci dibantah. "Gak usah protes soal ujan yang gue semburin ke elu, deh! Lu juga seneng sama aroma mulut gue yang sebegitu wanginya, kan?"

"Wangi? Emangnya tadi pagi kamu sikat gigi?"

Erika diam sejenak. "Kagak sih, tapi gue yakin mulut gue masih wangi soalnya tadi gue makan ment*s!"

"Masih mau lanjut debatnya?" sindirku pada pasangan terlanggeng dan tergila yang pernah kutemui. Aku tentu saja tak sudi ceritaku diambil alih oleh perdebatan gak penting mereka.

Erika menggeleng. "Silakan lanjutkan pidato Anda, Yang Mulia Putri Badai Membahana."

Lagi, aku mendengus. Sebal juga rasanya kalau bergaul dengan cewek ini hanya membuatku tambah mirip banteng.

"Putri," panggil suara lembut milik Rima Hujan yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil mengawasi. "Kalau menurut kamu itu yang terbaik, gak akan ada yang menghalangi kamu pergi."

Oke, aku memang Putri Badai yang dingin, sinis, dan dikenal tak punya hati, tapi aku gak bisa gak tersentuh mendengar ucapan Rima. Cewek seram itu memang selalu punya seribu cara buat menghibur orang—walau seringnya dengan cara yang seram seperti penampilannya.

"Gue jelas setuju sama cewek gue," seringai Daniel sambil merangkul Rima. "Gue yakin Damian bakal seneng disamper elo, Put. Gue aja seneng disamper Rima, masa dia kagak?"

"Maksudnya dia seneng disamper Rima juga?" tanyaku agak tersinggung.

"Sensi amat lu," dengus Daniel. "Kalo nyampe dia seneng disamper Rima, jelas gue yang pertama ngamuk."

Sumpah, lama-lama aku capek mendeskripsikan seberapa romantisnya pasangan-pasangan yang ada di dekatku saat ini. Untungnya, aku punya Aya yang masih setia menjomblo hingga hatinya bisa benar-benar memilih satu di antara dua tuyul itu.

"Mungkin... aku pikirkan dulu," ujarku sambil berdiri dan masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di rumah kecil tersebut. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri di sini dulu sambil menunggu para cowok pulang, baru kembali ke rumah induk.

Dasar cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting. Mengapa tanpa kehadirannya pun dia sanggup membuat hatiku goyah begini?

.

.

.

Rima mengetuk pintu kamar tempatku mengurung diri ketika semua cowok sudah pulang. Setelah memastikan semua pintu telah terkunci rapat—kami masih paranoid walau tahu Nikki sudah tiada—kami masuk ke dalam pintu lemari paling ujung yang akan membawa kami ke sebuah lorong gelap. Lorong itu nantinya akan berujung ke rumah induk kami, rumah milik Mr. Guntur yang dirawat oleh Rima dan ditinggali oleh kami semua kecuali Erika.

"Gue boleh nginep di kamar lama gue gak, Rim?" tanya Erika sambil, tumben-tumbennya, merangkul cewek berambut panjang itu. "Gue lagi males pulang."

Rima mengangguk. "Kamarnya masih ada, kok."

Erika bersorak sambil berlari meninggalkan kami berempat menuju kamar lamanya. Valeria juga mengucap salam dan memisahkan diri, diikuti Aya yang berjalan ke arah berbeda. Kini, tersisa aku dan Rima.

"Aku ke kamar duluan, ya," pamit Rima. Aku mengangguk lalu membiarkan cewek itu berjalan ke arah lain.

Aku? Aku tidak tahu harus apa.

Di tengah perjalanan dalam rumah luas tanpa kejelasan ujung lorong ini, aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang aku tahu persis ada apa di baliknya. Aku membuka pintu itu dan hanya mendapati benda mati di dalamnya.

Perpustakaan rumah ini, masih sama seperti dulu, menyuguhkan buku yang memang dibutuhkan oleh kami selaku penghuni rumahnya. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa seraya meraih sebuah buku tebal yang kelihatan menarik. Ketika baru aku membuka halaman pertamanya, ponselku berbunyi tanda e-mail masuk.

.

 _From: unknown_

 _Hai, Beb. Apakabar?_

.

Haruskah aku senang atau marah dengan pesan kurang ajar itu?

.

 _To: unknown_

 _Salah kirim?_

 _._

 _From: unknown_

 _Nggak. Putri Badai, lo gak tau betapa kangennya gue sama elo._

 _._

Sialan. Siapa sih, pengirim e-mail misterius ini? Jangan-jangan si cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting?

.

 _To: unknown_

 _Siapa ini?_

 _._

 _From: unknown_

 _Lo bener-bener gak bisa ngenalin gue?_

.

Cih, siapa lagi yang berani cari mati sepertiku dengan gaya bahasa seperti ini kalau bukan Damian? Cowok itu benar-benar hobi membuatku emosi.

Eh... tapi kalau ini bukan dia, bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan seumur hidup.

.

 _To: unknown_

 _Kalau berani, telepon aku sekarang. Ini nomorku ***. Jangan jadi pengecut. Kamu cowok, kan?_

 _._

Oke, kalimat yang kulontarkan memang jahat banget. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu, padahal selama ini aku, sebagai Hakim Tertinggi, memang selalu memandang rendah orang-orang di sekitarku.

Astaga, orang itu beneran menelepon! Aku emang udah gila menyerahkan nomor ponsel kepada oknum tak dikenal ini.

"Ternyata beneran nelepon," sindirku datar. Walau mengancamnya, jujur aku sedang tidak berniat menelepon siapa-siapa kali ini.

" _Put, apakabar?_ "

Suara itu! Suara sialan itu! Astaga, suara yang senantiasa membuatku darting tapi kurindukan akhirnya dapat kudengar lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa ini mimpi?

"Masih berani tanya kabar?!" balasku galak walau dalam hati sebenarnya aku berbunga-bunga banget. "Mana yang katanya udah mati kok, masih bisa nelepon?!"

Suara di ujung sana terkekeh. " _Gila, baru nelepon sekali aja gue udah kena damprat,_ " komentarnya geli. Duh, diam-diam aku menyesali kemarahanku tadi. " _Yah, pantes sih soalnya gue emang kurang ajar udah ninggalin elo._ "

Aku diam. 'Ninggalin' yang dia maksud ini... hati atau jarak?

" _Put, gue pingin ketemu elo."_

Aku harus jawab apa? "Aku juga pingin ketemu kamu"? Gak mungkin banget.

" _Lo marah sama gue, ya?_ "

"Kasih aku alasan untuk gak marah sama kamu," tandasku dingin. Habis, rasanya kesal banget saat dia gak tau aku sebegini emosi gara-gara tindak-tanduknya yang kurang ajar dan minta dipanah itu.

" _Karena... lo kangen gue?_ "

"Itu bukan alasan," balasku kesal. Walau aku memang kangen dibuat darting sama cowok itu, tetap aja ogah banget mengakuinya.

" _Terserah elo deh, Yang Mulia_ ," tawanya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. " _Gue mau ketemu elo, bisa?_ "

"Gak usah buang-buang duit cuma buat ketemu aku, deh," ketusku mengingat lokasinya yang kini berada di luar Indonesia.

" _Buang-buang duit?_ "

"Iya, tiket pesawat sekarang mahal. Emangnya nyari duit itu gampang?"

" _Bentar, Put, gue gak ngerti. Emangnya siapa yang mau beli tiket pesawat?_ "

...

Sial, benar juga. Siapa tahu cowok ini udah balik ke Indonesia tanpa sepengetahuan Leslie. Leslie kan, cuma menerima kartu pos yang gak jelas asal-muasal kotanya.

Aku mendengar Damian tertawa. Oke, walau gak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa membayangkan wajah menyebalkannya menyeringai bahagia di depanku. " _Ternyata lo udah nyari-nyari info soal gue, Put. Gak nyangka ternyata lo masih cinta sama gue._ "

Keparat. Apa dia gak merasa bersalah udah ninggalin aku tanpa juntrungan selama empat tahun?!

" _Put, lo masih tinggal di rumah serem itu?_ "

Rumah serem? Apa selama ini dia tahu tempat tinggalku dan teman-temanku?

Pertanyaannya, apa Nikki juga tahu?

"Aku gak paham maksud kamu," jawabku datar, tidak mau menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang memang ada. "Rumah tempat tinggalku normal."

" _Oh, oke._ " Lagi-lagi cowok itu tergelak. _"Gue boleh mampir?_ "

"Nggak," tegasku. Mana mungkin aku izinkan dia datang ke sini? Bisa gawat nantinya. "Lebih baik kita ketemu di tempat lain."

 _"Sekolah?"_

"Jelas nggak."

" _Kalo gitu... Kafe Siap Ambruk_?"

"Bukannya emang udah ambruk?"

" _Nggak, dong. Lo pikir siapa yang bayar janji Nikki ke abang pemilik kafe kalo bukan gue?_ "

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Oke, di sana aja," putusku. "Ini bukan penipuan, kan?"

Damian menghela napas di ujung sana. " _Lo masih gak percaya sama gue?_ "

Nggak, itu yang ingin kulontarkan. Aku ingin banget bilang kalau aku percaya padanya. Dengan semua kebohongan yang dia ucapkan, semua jebakan yang dia ciptakan, dan semua tindakan gilanya, aku masih tetap percaya.

Bodohnya, aku justru berkata, "Susah buat percaya sama kamu."

Cowok itu tertawa lagi seolah kalimat barusan cuma lawakan gak berarti. " _Iya, gue emang pengkhianat._ " Duh, hatiku jadi didera perasaan bersalah. _"Tapi Put, lo harus percaya kalo kali ini gue gak nipu elo. Gue juga udah gak tau Nikki ada dimana, jadi lo bisa nyimpulin kalo gue udah tobat._ "

Tentu saja aku percaya cowok itu bakalan tobat. Bukannya aku kegeeran, tapi perasaan sukanya padaku itu secara gak langsung bikin dia berbalik ngelawan ibu angkatnya, kan?

"Oke, jam dua siang ini," putusku cepat. "Awas kalo gak dateng atau nipu. Aku pastikan kamu gak akan keluar hidup-hidup!"

Selesai mengancam cowok itu, aku menutup telepon lalu bersedekap. Astaga, baru kusadari jantungku berdebar-debar begini. Kenapa obrolan ringan dengan cowok kurang ajar itu bisa membuatku berubah begini drastis, sih?

"Putri."

Tubuhku spontan menyentak melihat cewek berambut merah pendek bersandar di samping pintu masuk. Matanya yang berbeda warna menatap lurus ke arahku, membuatku sedikit keder. Aku memang Putri Badai yang tangguh, tapi aku tunduk pada Mr. Guntur dan secara tidak langsung, aku juga tunduk pada putrinya.

Demi menjaga citraku—entah kenapa aku masih saja memedulikan citraku sebagai Hakim Tertinggi walau udah empat tahun berlalu—aku balas menatapnya. Tidak lupa, dengan dagu diangkat. "Apa?"

Valeria menggeleng. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang membawa serentengan kunci. "Cuma mau nawarin tumpangan."

Aku mengangkat daguku lagi. "Kalo nggak merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali nggak, kok," tawa Valeria sambil menegakkan badannya lalu membuka pintu perpustakaan. "Ayo. Bentar lagi juga udah jam dua, Put."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama cewek itu berdiri di sana dan menyimak percakapanku?

.

 _._

 _._

Valeria mengantarku sampai tepat di depan Kafe Siap Ambruk. Setelahnya, cewek itu pergi. Katanya mau servis motor di Montir Gila walau aku yakin dia hanya ingin pacaran dengan Leslie.

Halah, lupakan. Sejak kapan aku peduli pada urusan orang-orang? Selama orang itu gak merepotkan atau menyusahkanku, aku gak bakalan peduli. Aku, Putri Badai si Hakim Tertinggi, cukup peduli terhadap urusanku sendiri aja.

Aku berjalan memasuki Kafe Siap Ambruk yang sebenarnya cuma sebuah gubuk kecil dalam kondisi siap ambruk atau diambrukkan. Begitu aku sudah menginjakkan kaki di lantai abunya, napasku spontan tercekat.

Di sana, duduk cowok yang nggak bisa kulupakan meski sudah empat tahun gak menemuinya. Dia duduk membelakangiku sehingga tidak sadar akan kehadiranku. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menatapnya puas-puas.

Cowok itu masih kelihatan sama, hanya saja tubuhnya jadi jauh lebih tinggi, besar, dan kekar. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini agak dipanjangkan, setipe dengan model rambut Daniel. Sampai sekarangpun cowok itu masih kelihatan berandal walau gak separah dulu.

"Put, udah puas ngeliatin guenya?"

"..."

Wajahku memerah saat melihat cowok itu kini udah berdiri tepat di depanku. Sial, aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Terkutuklah tubuhku yang pendek ini.

Bukan, terkutuklah tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi.

Damian tertawa renyah melihat reaksiku yang omong-omong, tidak lucu sama sekali. Kemudian tanpa sempat kuhindari, cowok itu sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku dan menarikku mendekat.

Argh, dia memelukku!

TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMELUK PUTRI BADAI DI DEPAN UMUM. TIDAK ADA.

Tapi... kenapa aku gak bisa menamparnya bolak-balik seperti lagu yang dia ciptakan untukku?

"Gila, ternyata gue beneran kangen sama elo," ucapnya di sela-sela pelukan kami—pelukannya sebenarnya, sebab aku tidak balas memeluknya. "Kok, elo nambah pendek, sih?"

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

"Kamu minta ditampar, ya?" dengusku sambil menyiapkan tangan untuk mencubit pinggangnya yang bebas. Masalahnya, otot cowok yang kelewat keras ini pasti gak gampang dicubit.

"Tampar aja, Put."

"Ternyata kutinggal empat tahun bikin kamu berubah masokis."

"Kampret, bukan gitu," balasnya dengan nada geli. Aku tahu banget dia udah nyaris ketawa. "Sialan, kok nyebelinnya elo gak berubah, sih?"

Itu juga jadi satu pertanyaan besar buatku.

"Damian."

Spontan Damian melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan wajah bingung, dia menatapku. "Lo mau ngomong serius atau cuma mau manggil nama gue pake nada mesra gitu?"

Sialan! Panggilan itu gak ada mesra-mesranya sama sekali, tahu!

Aku mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi. "Terserah kamu mau anggap apa," tandasku. "Yang jelas, dari zaman kita musuhan sampai sekarang kita ketemu lagi, cowok yang aku suka tetap cuma kamu."

Timing yang nggak pas memang, tapi aku gak mau kehilangan momen untuk mengakui perasaanku lagi.

Aku tahu sejak tadi kami jadi radio gratis buat para pekerja Kafe Siap Ambruk. Untungnya, abang-abang kafe ini tahu diri jadi bukannya jadi penonton gratisan, mereka justru pura-pura sibuk dengan mencuci piring dan menyiapkan makanan. Aku bersyukur banget masih ada rakyat jelata yang peduli padaku.

Muka Damian tampak syok mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Oke, harus kuakui kata-kataku barusan emang gak nyambung banget sama topik, tapi kayak yang aku bilang tadi—

"Gue pikir... cuma gue, Put, yang gagal _move on_."

Lagi-lagi sial! Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah dan, aduh, Damian pasti melihat kekonyolanku.

"Ternyata ditinggal empat tahun bikin elo jadi rada lunak, ya, Put?"

"Ini bukan lunak, Bodoh," bantahku kesal. Hei, sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku ini Putri Badai yang sinis, dingin, dan tangguh, kan?

"Iya deh, Yang Mulia," balasnya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Oh ya, Put." Damian kembali berdiri dan kini, dia memasang topeng seriusnya. "Sebenernya gue mau ketemu elo, selain kangen, gara-gara berita buruk."

Aku mengangguk, memintanya melanjutkan.

Damian memelankan suara dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Nikki masih hidup."

Aku mengerjap. Cewek psikopat bermulut nyaris sobek itu masih hidup?! Ini gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa cewek itu gak cepat-cepat kabur ke dunia sana, sih?!

"Lalu? Kamu masih ada di pihaknya, kan?" sindirku. Walau tidak sudi Damian ada di pihak Nikki, aku yakin dia akan lebih memilih adik angkatnya daripada aku.

Damian mendengus. "Siapa yang mau berada di samping Nikki kalo bukan psikopat juga?"

Ujung bibirku terangkat sedikit. Ya, Damian benar. Meski dulu cowok ini jahat, sebenarnya dia gak sepenuhnya jahat. Cowok ini, kerennya, bisa memilih saat dia harus membela Nikki dan ibu angkatnya dan membelaku.

Mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku menyukainya.

"Put, gue gak akan ada di pihak Nikki kalo elo masih hidup," ujarnya. Oh, dia serius. "Ampun deh, masa gue harus bilang cinta dulu supaya lo sadar kalo gue bakal selalu ada di pihak lo?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Pokoknya aku tahu, selama dia ada di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja menghadapi segala macam rintangan yang menghadang.

Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Beres juga :') ya ampun, ternyata susah bikin narasi songong macam narasi Putri begini. Yah, pada dasarnya Rey kan baik hati dan manis jadi ngga akan begitu (?) /abaikankalimatini

Ah, halooo para penghuni fandom Omen Series dan halo Lexychopats! Saya juga salah satu Lexychopats yang tergila-gila sama Rima Hujan. Tapi... dia kan hubungannya manis banget ya, sama Daniel, jadi saya masih mikirin plot yang bagus buat mereka. Buat sementara Putri aja dulu ya, saya berusaha memenuhi fandom ini dengan seluruh pairing kok :3 mungkin nanti akan ada bagian JonathanNoriko atau JonathanErlin. /kemudiandibabukBR/

Oke, silakan ripiu xD


End file.
